The present invention relates generally to the field of dump trucks and specifically for dump trucks that are used to remove waste, plant refuse, or snow. Typically, depending upon the task, several different types of dump truck bodies have been required for various types of jobs. This is because each job, be it snow removal, waste removal, or the removal of plant refuse, requires a truck or truck body having particular types of features specifically tailored to the particular job required.
This specialization of truck body type requires a company or municipality to invest a large amount of capital in order to own or have available the various types of trucks or truck bodies required. The present invention by means of a unique and simple design eliminates the necessity of purchasing or leasing a large variety of different types of trucks specifically tailored to specific functions and instead allows one insert or truck body to be used for all jobs. This allows a company or municipality to save money by using fewer trucks or truck bodies while still being able to adequately respond to the needs of the customers or taxpayers for waste, snow, and plant matter removal.
The inventor knows of no prior art that either shows or teaches the unique structure of the present invention.